Summer Jealousy
by WookieCookie
Summary: Noctis just hates it when Prompto flirts with other girls. Proctis Un-betaed


****Noctis was angry, frustrated, irritated, and did I say _angry_? Well he definitely was, and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. He still had his bed hair and he was still wearing his pajamas –which were, by the way, very wrinkly. He had a scowl on his face and he was slumped over the armrest of the couch, watching Stella and Prompto interact with a stray kitten.

He glared when Stella and Prompto's hands brushed against each other and gripped the poor silk pillow beneath him. How dare she-! Prompto was _his!_ H-I-S. **HIS.**

…Even though it _wasn't _that official…yet.

Okay, so he didn't confess to Prompto! Big deal. But it wasn't like Prompto was going to accept him or anything. It's pretty _obvious _that he's a 'ladies man'. Noctis' scowl grew and his mood dampened the whole atmosphere inside the house. He wished that his aura could reach Stella and Prompto somehow so that they'd stop being so…oblivious and cheerful!

Gladiolus flopped ungracefully onto the couch and took a quick glance outside before chuckling, "What? Did your girlfriend get taken away from you?"

Noctis growled, "Stella. Is not. My girlfriend." _And she never will be!_

"You know that's not what I was talking about."

The prince sighed, "Prompto isn't my girlfriend either."

"I was joking about the girlfriend part too!"

Noctis shot Gladiolus a warning glance and the bulkier man threw his hands up in defense, "Hey, it's not my fault that you both look so feminine. I can't tell who's top and who's bottom anymore!"

Just when the prince was going to tell him to shut up, Ignis came in with a glass of water for Noctis, who took it and mumbled a small 'thank you'.

"Prince Noctis, if you don't mind me suggesting, why don't you go out with Prompto today? Just the two of you?"

"That sounds nice…" Noctis' voice trailed off as he thought about what kind of things they could do together and drank the rest of his water. Maybe they should go swimming; that way, he could admire Prompto's naked torso.

"Oh, you're going out with Prompto today Noctis? I want to come too; if that's alright."

Noctis stared at the girl, wanting to glare at her instead, but he was taught to be kind and polite to ladies. He wouldn't stop being polite now –after all the painful lessons of etiquette.

"You can't refuse the _lady _Noctis." Gladiolus said with a knowing smirk.

Prompto immediately piped in, oblivious to Noctis' want to be with him _alone_, "Yeah Noctis, it's more fun with more people after all."

The prince inwardly groaned and forced himself to smile, "Yeah sure…" _I hate everyone. _

The shotgun wielder grinned brightly, "Great!"

**xox**

Prompto looked back at the prince who was carrying the stray kitten that they were playing with earlier. He chuckled inwardly at Noctis' irritated expression and knew why he was so angry.

Currently, he was holding hands with Stella. She was a cute and good-looking woman, but she would never ever be as cute as jealous Noctis. He just wanted to "glomp" the prince and squeeze him to death.

"Noctis! Keep up okay buddy?"

"I am!" Noctis grumbled and looked down at the cat, "You're the only one that's being agreeable with me today."

The cat meowed at him and scratched at his hands, making Noctis hiss and drop the feline. "Hey!" Noctis yelled at the cat that landed on all fours.

The cat gracefully walked over to an alleyway and turned its head back to the prince, "_Mreow."_

_Does it want me to follow it?_ Noctis tilted his head and strode over to the animal when Prompto called out to him.

"Hey Noctis! Where are you going? The mall is this way!"

"I'm going to…" The prince looked into the alleyway where the cat was walking away, "I'm going to follow the cat!"

Prompto and Stella looked at each other before chasing after Noctis into the alleyway, "Hey wait up! Noctis where are you going?"

**xox**

"Wow! Kitty how did you find all of this?" Stella asked, amazed at the colorful festival they had found. It was a Japanese style festival and everyone was wearing a yukata, Stella frowned, she really did feel out of place with her western style clothes.

"What's wrong Stella?" Prompto asked, noticing her frown.

The girl smiled and hooked her arms around Prompto's and Noctis', "Let's go shopping for Yukatas! I saw some in that stall over there!"

Noctis stumbled awkwardly after the two blonds, feeling uncomfortable with having Stella's arm around his. Why couldn't he and Prompto have come alone?

They finally arrived at the stall and Stella ran off into the rows of Yukatas, quickly telling them that she'd be right back with selections for them. Noctis rolled his eyes and tapped his foot on the ground. He wasn't that interested in clothes.

Prompto smiled at his longtime best friend and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, wanna go play some of the games they have over there?"

Noctis shrugged, "Sure."

"Great! Let's play the scooping goldfish game!"

"The what?"

Prompto laughed and stopped in front of the stall with a big bucket of water and a punch of goldfish swimming erratically around. "You need to get out more buddy!"

Noctis pouted making the blonde laugh again, "Hey don't look so rapeable." Prompto joked.

"Shut up and just…do whatever you have to do in this game."

"Yes, yes _ouji-sama_." Prompto winked at the girl managing the stall and smiled handsomely, "Hello beautiful, can I try one round?"

"Y-yes. Th-that'll be three dollars si-sir…" The girl blushed and stuttered.

Prompto pouted, "Will you give me a discount if I kiss your hand?"

"Prompto just pay already!" Noctis snapped angrily.

"Fine fine. No need to get all mad! I was just being polite."

"More like flirting."

"Oh come on Noctis, don't tell me you haven't flirted." Prompto winked at the girl again, "Mind if I don't have a time limit?"

"S-sure!"

_He's mine!_ Noctis shouted in his head and was going to turn and stomp off when someone pushed him; resulting in him and Prompto falling into the tub of gold fish.

"Eeek!"

"Oh my god!" Noctis gasped when the cold water hit him and bumped heads with Prompto.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh my gosh!" Stella's familiar voice exclaimed from behind them, "What happened?"

Noctis suddenly jerked his hand behind Prompto's head and crashed their lips together before Stella could touch them.

_I've seriously had enough of being jealous already.  
><em>  
>The stray cat lay under the sakura tree in the background, long forgotten, grinning to itself.<em><br>_

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

****Requested by ben4kevin  
><strong>  
><strong>


End file.
